1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting devices and, more particularly, to a lighting apparatus having a watertight electrical connection which permits use of the apparatus underwater, and a lamp mounting structure which permits replacement of lamps used in the apparatus. The invention also relates to a method of making an underwater lighting apparatus have a watertight electrical connection and a lamp mounting structure which permits lamp replacement.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,846, to Starck, II, an underwater hand light is illustrated which includes a light source adapted to be slidably positioned relative to a co-operating reflector and constructed to be independently used separate from the reflector. The light source in this patent includes a quartz-iodide type bulb which is connected to a battery through a cable extending through the interior of a hollow socket member. An outer light-transmitting shielding tube is frictionally held on the socket member by a resilient ring, and the socket, bulb and bulb shielding tube form a unitary assembly which is movable within the housing of the apparatus relative to the reflector.
Another device illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,846, relates to a combination of a quartz-iodide type bulb having a co-operating outer shielding tube formed as a single unit which can be used for general uses either in or out of underwater environments. In accordance with the disclosure of this device, the outer shielding tube may be threaded for mating engagement with co-operating threads on a base or socket of the bulb to permit the two parts to be assembled into a single unit, and the base or socket may be provided with outer threads to permit the entire unit to be screwed into a source of electricity.